Privacy and security are pervasive issue in many networks and telecommunication systems. In some instances, inadequate security practices can make calls and other communications vulnerable to security issues, such as wiretapping or so-called man-in-the-middle attacks (where a third party listens in on a call by covertly acting as a relay between the communicating parties).